HAS (HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) Adaptive Streaming) has become widely adopted as the main video streaming technology in the past years due to its firewall transparency and bit rate adaptation capability. It is able to adjust the streaming bit rate based on the network condition in order to avoid any playback interruption. However, when the network condition becomes bad, current HAS algorithms are not ideal to provide the best QoE (Quality of Experience) to end-users. For instance, when the network bandwidth is lower than the lowest available encoding quality, the client device will suffer freezes. If the network condition stays bad for a longer time, the end-user will experience a periodical “short play-short pause-short play-short pause” behavior, which is detrimental to QoE.